


Some Don’t Drink Wine

by gardnerhill



Series: The Vermilion Problem [13]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Community: watsons_woes, Drabble, Gen, Prompt Fic, Vampire Sherlock, Wine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-15 00:34:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14780270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gardnerhill/pseuds/gardnerhill
Summary: Some cases are a matter of following your nose.





	Some Don’t Drink Wine

“Vamberry the Wine Merchant?” I smiled at my friend. “That was before my Boswell had come along to glorify me. I was just beginning to add crime-solving to my nighttime pursuits.”

“The fellow was supplying a gang, you say?”

“A specific type of gang, yes. I could just smell the contraband amid the legitimate stock in his cellar, each one racked amid a full case of his regular red. And when I broke open one bottle, I smelled it – the rich, intoxicating odour of fresh human blood.”

Watson made a face. “As mortal as me?”

“And paid well. Greed, Watson.”  


**Author's Note:**

> Written for the fourth of the five May 2018 Watson's Woes Monthly Prompts for the Month of Drabbles: Cases which Dr Watson mentions in the Conan Doyle stories, but never elaborates on. This one also can be deduced from the drabble.


End file.
